


Pandemic

by harvestleaves



Series: Out of Breath [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd, Carlos and Judd is the brotp I never expected, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, So's Owen, TK is high risk, Teasing TK, Worried Firefam, Worried boyfriend Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Tumblr prompt by princessbekker: During this whole pandemic thing firefighter is still essential work so hes going to work but everyone being worried bc he has asthma and they're scared for him, Judd makes him wear a face maskA/N: With COVID-19 happening, I figured this would be the perfect scenario for protective firefam and Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, TK Strand & Owen Strand
Series: Out of Breath [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 339





	Pandemic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/gifts).



“TK, you’re on light duty today, no calls,” Owen stated to his son as TK walked into the station hand in hand with Carlos, coffee in his hand.

“Why? Did I do something wrong last shift?” TK asked curiously with a tilt of his head, wrinkling his nose up as he thought over his actions from the previous day.

“No, but with everything going on, you especially need to be social distancing, the last thing I need is you catching this and not being able to kick it. You’re considered ‘high risk’, and I’m not taking any chances on you getting exposed to more people than necessary.”

“What?! Carlos, is he actually being serious right now? You guys can’t go out there one man down, that’s ridiculous!” TK frowned as he crossed his arms.

“Hey, if it was up to me, you’d be quarantined to the house. And if this continues to get worse, you will be, because I cannot lose you. You’ve had way too many close calls this year,” Owen said as he stepped forward, settling his hands on TK’s shoulders gently.

“Dad, I can’t just sit here and file fucking paperwork while you’re all out there risking your lives! There has to be something I can do to make it safe for me to be out there with you all,” TK snapped as he took a step back from Owen, Carlos gently reaching out to set a hand on TK’s back to calm him.

“You could wear one of those face masks.”

TK looked away from his dad to glare at Judd, who was standing at the stairs, a grin on his face, amused by his own comment.

“I’m not wearing a damn face mask.”

“Actually, that’s not a horrible idea,” Owen said out loud as he looked at Carlos for his thoughts on the situation.

“What do you think? They’re being ridiculous, right?” TK asked Carlos as he looked at his boyfriend as well, hoping that his boyfriend would side with him.

To be honest, when Carlos agreed to drop TK off at work, he wasn’t expecting to be caught in the middle of an argument between his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s father. Biting his lip, he thought about what was going to be best for TK and the answer he came up with, he knew TK was going to hate.

“Babe, I’m gonna have to agree with your dad and Judd on this one. Your lungs are extremely sensitive right now, and that, plus the number of cases starting to appear, we need to limit your exposure as much as possible,” Carlos explained as he rubbed his hands over his boyfriend's shoulders.

TK huffed with a glare before he remembered his dad's cancer and a smirk popped up on his face.

“Fine, but if we’re following these rules, you have to stay at the firehouse too. You’re immunocompromised. Lung cancer and chemo,” TK stated, a cheeky grin on his face as he looked at Owen, winking over at Judd when the other man laughed at Owen’s astounded look.

“Shit. Your kid’s right Cap. If we’re makin’ him follow these rules, you need to be too. Unless you wanna be out there wearin’ a mask too,” Judd grinned as he held his fist out to TK for the other to bump.

Owen looked between Judd and TK with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock as he turned to Carlos.

“Damn, my kids are actually getting along. To tag team against me. I never thought I’d see the day, did you?” he asked, laughing when Carlos just smirked and shrugged.

“I can’t argue with TK either on this one Captain Strand, he’s right. You both are high risk. This actually means that _both_ of you should be here right now on light duty and not out dealing with the public,” Carlos stated as he looked between the father and son, knowing they were both about to be pissed at him.

“Carlos! You’re supposed to be on my side,” TK whined dramatically with a pout to his boyfriend, though he knew there was no way he or his dad were going out on calls with Carlos and Judd teaming up against them.

“You know, I’m really regretting introducing you to Judd. The two of you are awful when you team up. It’s kinda gross. You’re protective, and he’s a worried big brother, which is like the worst combination ever! If this virus gets worse, you’re both gonna put us on quarantine at home,” TK huffed once more as Carlos leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Wow, I care about you. Huge shocker. But if I even hear that you tried to sneak off to a call, either of you, I will duct-tape you to this firehouse in two seconds flat. Or worse, handcuff you to that table so you can’t move,” Carlos stated firmly as he tilted TK’s chin up to look at him properly, blushing however at TK’s next words.

“I wish you would use those handcuffs on me, at least I wouldn’t be bored here if that happened.” TK grinned at the reaction he got from his boyfriend, though Judd’s voice interrupted his own dirty thoughts.

“No. No sex in the firehouse. You wanna do that, you do it on your time, in your own place of residence. Not where I have to eat meals and cohabitate with you. That’s nasty,” Judd wrinkled his nose up at the thought of his little brother hooking up in the kitchen before he lightly shoved the smaller male when he started to laugh.

“Fine, not in this kitchen at least, no promises about yours though,” TK winked up at Carlos before pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you when I get off work. Love you.”

“Love you too Tiger, stay safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
